1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more specifically, to portable computers, laptops, notebooks, and other related portable devices.
2. Related Art
Current security measures in most airports throughout the world subject travelers with carry-on portable electronic portable devices, such as laptops, to extra scrutiny. Typically, the traveler with a laptop is required to power-it-up, purportedly to demonstrate to security that the laptop is not masquerading as a more insidious device, such as a bomb. Usually, within a few seconds of pressing the start-up button, and once the laptop produces sound and/or screen activation, the security personnel are satisfied and ask the traveler to turn-off the computer and leave the security area.
Deactivation of a laptop before it is fully activated can damage the file management of the computer. Additionally, some portable computers will not turn-off until they reach a point in their protocol start-up to permit deactivation. Besides the delay and inconveniences associated with waiting for proper deactivation, there are other problems associated with attempting to turn-off a portable computer prematurely such as depletion of battery reserves, "false turn-offs,", and other related problems.
In particular, a false turn-off occurs when a computer appears to be shutting-down, but remains on. Frequently, the airport traveler is in a hurry, and after pressing the on/off button to turn-off the laptop, the traveler believes the laptop is powering down because it "beeps;" when in fact, the laptop remains in an on-state. At this point the traveler usually places the laptop in a travel bag with the laptop running, which can completely deplete the battery reserve before the user realizes it is on. Moreover, the laptop encounters dangerous heat levels, since it is running in an enclosed environment, typically in a travel bag, with no air circulation or ventilation.
Thus, what is a needed is a convenient a way to allow travelers to turn-on and shortly thereafter, instantaneously turn-off their electronic portable device without damaging the hardware, the operating system, and system and memory configurations associated with the device. This solution would be especially convenient for business travelers who transport their laptops, as carry-on luggage, through airports.